Spotlight
by Di12381
Summary: A songfic based on the Yellowcard song "You And Me And One Spotlight".
1. Chapter 1

*-Of course I don't know these characters, nor do I own this absolutely beautiful song.

*-"You and Me and One Spotlight"- By Yellowcard

*-Reviews are, as always, welcome.

You And Me And One Spotlight.

_It won't be long now  
The music's on loud  
_

The violin music led them into the ballroom, her hand warmly wrapped around his.

_We'll sing this song out  
_

He felt his heart beating as she guided his hands. Forcing back his fears, he let the music and his heart guide him.

_And then we'll lie down_

_Ill hold you close then  
Ill let you know when  
The space and time bend  
And then we'll fall in  
_

He forgot his appearance, the guilt and anger that had been building inside of him for nearly a decade, the fear as he watched the petals fall. He was in love, for the first time in his life and he hoped she was in love with him.

_Go put on your best tonight  
It's you and me and one spotlight  
One more show one last time  
We are ready  
_

The beast had balked at Lumiere's suggestion at romance. He hadn't the first clue on how to express his feelings for her. But somehow, the idea had worked and the suit fit like a glove. The suit had been his father's and he had doubted that it would fit. But it did and he felt like a new man.

_  
Say you will be all around me  
When your body sets your heart free  
Say you will be all around me  
_

If this was heaven, he never wanted it to end.

_  
Ill look for your eyes  
To keep me inside  
When everything dies  
But one last sunrise_

He knew the petals were falling, but he was so close. If he could only tell her how he felt, this dream would last forever.

_  
And when we stand there together not scared  
I'll dry your last tear  
And then we'll just have_

She had told him so much of her life at home. Her widowed father still working on the invention that he kept insisting would make them wealthy, feeling ostracized and mocked by other people in her town. He understood her loneliness, her heartbreak and he wanted to make them go away, to see her smile. 

Go put on your best tonight  
It's you and me and not much time  
So watch the world burning bright

Her dress has been found hidden away in a trunk, he had assumed to belong to his mother or another female relative. The dress was perfect for her; he knew it the moment he laid eyes on it. 

Say you will be all around me  
When your body sets your heart free  
Say you will be all around me  
Say you'll get me before the ending  
Take my body set my heart free  
Say you'll get me before the ending

His initial moments were a little clumsy, the last time he had danced like this seemed a lifetime ago, forced by his parents to take dance lessons.

But she was patient and generous, guiding him until the lessons of his youth took over and he remembered what had seemed at the time an annoyance.

_Go put on your best tonight  
It's you and me and one spotlight  
One more show one last time  
It won't be long now_

He didn't hear the music anymore; he only knew his heart and her face smiling up at his. He knew this was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life, even if it meant staying a beast.

Say you will be all around me  
When your body sets your heart free  
Say you will be all around me  
Say you'll get me before the ending  
Take my body set my heart free  
Say you'll get me before the ending  
Say you will be (you won't be long)  
All around me (you won't be long now)

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

*-Of course I don't own these characters except for Paul, nor do I own this absolutely beautiful song.

*-"Dear Bobbie"- By Yellowcard

*-Thank you to Tracey for her beta reading.

*-Reviews are, as always, welcome.

Dear Bobbie

"Mother, is he…?" Paul asked, knocking on the door, not wanting to utter the last word.

"No, he is sleeping" Belle replied. Paul looked very much like Vincent and Belle knew that it would not be much longer that her son would take his father's place. When she had wished all of those years ago for much more than her provincial life, she had no idea that her life would become much more than she had wished for.

"Tell father I love him" kissing his father on the head, he walked out for the last time.

"I will" Belle promised as her son's shadow disappeared into the hallway.

"Belle?" he asked weakly, his eyes flickering open.

"I'm here" she took his hand in hers.

_Dear Bobbie,  
Do you remember when you were young and very pretty? I do.  
I remember pleated skirts, black and white sattle shoes.  
Do you remember dancing that night?  
I do, I still think of you when we dance,  
Although we cant jitterbug as we did then._

Do you remember when,  
How long has it been?  
1945 you opened my blue eyes,  
To see a whole new life.

The night they danced had changed everything for both of them. They had danced many times since that fateful night, and though age was catching up to them now, and their steps weren't as lively as they used to be, but their hearts still remembered the steps they took as they fell in love.

_  
Do you remember when,  
I told you this that night,  
That if you're by my side,  
When everyday begins,  
I'll fall for you again.  
I made a promise when,  
I told you this that night.  
_

If they could dance like they could that night, one more time, he would ask her again, just to see the smile that he loved.

_I'll be fine.  
When I die, then I die loving you.  
It's alright, I'll be fine.  
When I die then I die loving you,  
Loving you, loving you.  
_

He knew he was dying, after all of these years; death was finally coming for him. He had died once before, but he knew there would be no escape this time. His thumb grazed her cheek, as she closed her eyes, memorizing this moment. It was so much like his transformation from beast to human and yet so different.

_  
Do you remember the times we would give up on each other and get back together.  
Then we finally was married in 1949.  
We drove the yellow convertible all night long.  
Do you remember? I do.  
_

The first few years had been a little trying. Their initial meeting had begun with a misunderstanding, and the passion they both shared for their dreams might occasionally drive them from one another, those times were short and bittersweet. Early in their marriage, Belle had been busy with their newborn twins while Vincent was reestablishing his kingdom. But somehow, the bumps in their relationship only served to make them closer. Though their marriage was not perfect, their love and commitment to one another had never wavered.

_  
Life has led us here,  
Together all these years.  
This house that we have made,  
Holds twenty-thousand days.  
And memories we've saved,  
Since life has lead us here.  
_

_And I'll be fine.  
Cause when I die, then I die loving you.  
It's alright, I'll be fine.  
Cause when I die then I die loving you,  
Loving you, loving you._

I'm coming home to you,  
Stepping off my shoes.  
Resting in my chair.  
See you standing there,  
The silver in your hair.

They were not as young as they had been all of those years ago. He had stopped counting the years; it was too many to count. But no matter how old they got, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever known.

_  
I'm coming home to you,  
When I lay tonight, when I close my eyes,  
I know the sun will rise,  
Here or the next life.  
As long as your still mine, then its alright.  
_

_I'll be fine  
Cause when I die, then I die loving you  
It's alright, I'll be fine  
Cause when I die then I die loving you  
Loving you, loving you_

"I love you" he whispered.

"I know" she replied.

"I'll come back for you" he promised. Then he was gone. 

You have gray hair now,  
But you're a beautiful women,  
And the years have been good to both of us.  
We walk slow now, but we still have each other.

It was a year later that Belle was preparing for bed.

"Will there be anything else?" her handmaid asked.

"No, thank you".

"Sleep well, your highness" the handmaid replied, as Paul walked in.

"Good night mother".

"Good night, Paul".

In the year since her husband's passing, her son had done well as Prince. But as much as she loved her children and grandchildren, part of her had disappeared when Vincent had died.

As she slept, she felt someone enter the room and sit beside her.

He watched her sleep, after all of these years; she still took his breath away. He had loved her from nearly the moment he met her, though it took some time to reconcile the thought. She looked like a princess from one of the stories she used to read to him, waiting for some prince to wake her from an enchanted sleep.

"Vincent" she murmured, half asleep.

"Aye, love, open your eyes" he replied, as his lips brushed up against hers.

Opening her eyes, she embraced him. After a year of not holding him, she needed to feel his body next to hers.

When they broke, they were young again. He was in his suit and she was in that gold dress.

"It's time".

Belle took one last look at her body, before following Vincent out.

The mist enveloped them as they walked in the dark hallway. As they passed the ballroom, it seemed to call to them.

As if they were able to read each other minds, they stepped into the ballroom. As if it was only yesterday, they danced.

_The glue of love is still bonding us together.  
That is what I remember. Do you remember?_

She was found the next day, her body empty and silent, except for a smile on her face. Belle was buried next to her husband, her funeral was worthy of a beloved princess.

The ballroom is silent now, as it has been many years since both Belle and Vincent has passed. But if you look and listen closely, you might hear a violin playing and two figures dancing in the moonlight.

The End


End file.
